Cuando las esperanzas se acaban
by Cleon Li
Summary: Han pasado ya 8 años desde la captura de Vacio, Sakura y Shaoran han hecho una promesa que no les permite estar juntos, ¿pero que sucede cuando las esperanzas de Sakura se van y su vida esta en peligro? ¿que haran Shaoran y compañia?
1. Malas noticias

**ATENCION: SCC y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (CLAMP) este fic se ha hecho sin fines de lucro con el único propósito de entretener**

Referencias:  
_Cuando vean este tipo de texto es un pensamiento_  
-Este tipo de texto son diálogos... o las acciones de los personajes-

========================= --- cambios de escena =D  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASHBACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Son mis agradables notas de autoría xDD

Sin mas preámbulo... aki ta ^^

_**Capitulo 1: Malas noticias**_

En una gran mansión... se encontraba un muchacho de aproximadamente 20 años de edad, sentado frente a un gran escritorio... se le veía angustiado, su cabello ligeramente alborotado caía sobre su frente y su ya acostumbrado ceño fruncido no podía pronunciarse mas; últimamente las cosas en su clan no iban bien y sin mencionar que al parecer, había problemas en el concilio, toda la gente a su alrededor se veía tensa.. Preocupada... y era su responsabilidad resolver la situación... pero ¿como? ni siquiera sabia que era lo que ponía así a su familia y mucho menos a los miembros del concilio... eso si... tenia una muy mal presentimiento de esto.

*TOK TOK*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

N.A. Efectos de sonido xDD

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Hijo-Entro una mujer al despacho, sin duda era hermosa; pese a su edad su cabello seguía siento de un color negro profundo y sus ojos azules solo irradiaban una paz inigualable pero aun así no dejaba de irradiar un ambiente de respeto a su alrededor, su nombre:Ieran Li-Llevas mucho tiempo hache adentro... allá afuera te necesitan Xiao-Lang  
-Lo se-dijo el ambarino-es que... toda esta situación me vuelve loco madre... yo supuse que gracias a todos los años de entrenamiento que he tenido, seria mas fácil ser el jefe nuestro Clan y también el Jefe del concilio de magia, pero conforme pasa el tiempo... la situación se torna mas complicada-dijo Shaoran sin mirar a su madre-y nadie me dice que sucede-concluyo  
-Todo a su tiempo, hijo... siempre has sabido que la Jefatura del Clan Li es una gran responsabilidad... pero se que es algo que tu puedes manejar... siempre has tenido ese don de líder-le dijo Ieran con ternura  
-Gracias madre-agradeció Shaoran a su madre y lanzo un gran suspiro.. ¿Que le estaba sucediendo? ni siquiera sabia que sucedía pero aun así no podía sacarse esa sensación que tenia dentro de el... ¿que podría ser?  
-Xiao-Lang-se oyó desde la puerta, madre e hijo volvieron la mirada a la chica de ojos rojizos en la puerta-disculpen... es que los miembros del concilio quieren verte... dicen que es urgente-aviso la muchacha china... sonrojada por haber interrumpido esa reunión  
-Gracias Mei-Ling... diles que enseguida los atiendo-dio una ligera sonrisa que hizo que su prima se sonrojara... después de que Meiling se retirara, el se levanto de su escritorio y partía hacia la sala donde lo esperaban los miembros del concilio de Magia  
-Debes prepararte-dijo su madre.. el solo volteo a verle confundido  
-¿A que se refiere Madre?-pregunto el jefe del Clan Li  
-Después de esta reunión... tus angustias se multiplicaran mucho mas... pero no te preocupes... por que con estas angustias llegara la sensación de que no hay nadie en el mundo mas que solo 2 personas  
-¿Eh?... gracias Madre... supongo, bueno.. Con su permiso-hizo una reverencia y salio del despacho... Shaoran se quedo con la frase de su madre en su cabeza... de verdad... no entendía a que se refería, pero en realidad esperaba que tuviera razón, sin darse cuenta había llegado a la planta baja, los miembros de concilio lo esperaban en la sala de estar-Buenas tardes caballeros-saludo el ambarino al entrar.  
Cuando el muchacho entro, un grupo de hombres maduros se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia, el ambarino contesto de la misma manera, después de ese pequeño protocolo, fueron directo al grano.  
-Vera joven Li-empezó un anciano, su cabello plateado mostraba su madura edad y su apacible voz su sabiduría superior, su nombre Lao Feng, el anterior jefe del Concilio, elegido por su edad y experiencia... pero pese a todo, había apoyado que el miembro mas joven del Clan Li se convirtiera en el jefe del concilio de magia-desde hace unos días hemos sentido una fuerza negativa, pero solo es por un breve momento y se desaparece  
-Si-continuo otro-lo mas extraño es que no proviene de este país  
-¿Que?... ¿Como es eso? yo ya había sentido esa energía.. Pero no me imagine que fuera de otro país-dijo el jefe del Clan Li un tanto sorprendido  
-Si-dijo el señor Feng-pensamos que era de suma importancia que usted se enterara joven Li, además de que es el jefe de nuestra institución... imaginamos que el asunto le interesara mas por lo que estoy apunto de decirle  
-¿Uh?... ¿Es que... acaso es algo que tiene que ver con mi familia o directamente conmigo?-pregunto Shaoran... después de esto... el señor Feng lo miro directamente a los ojos.. El ambarino solo pudo sentir un escalofrió... no sabia por que... pero esas palabras cambiarían su vida para siempre  
-Al parecer... la presencia viene de Japón, y no es una presencia cualquiera... OH no-dijo el señor Feng con el ceño fruncido mientras veía a Shaoran... el muchacho solo sentía como si el corazón se le saliera del pecho con cada una de la palabras del anciano-estuvimos investigando y descubrimos que se trata de una carta... una carta que antiguamente era una carta Clow... y temo decirle que si esa energía negativa no cesa... la Maestra de las Cartas... no tiene esperanzas.. Es por eso que hemos venido a preguntarle... ¿quien cree que sea el mas apto para viajar a Japón y ayudar a la muchacha?

Había 2 muchachas en la sala de espera de un hospital, una de ellas, con una largo cabello de tono azulado miraba expectante a todos lados, quizá, buscando una cara conocida, mientras que la otra, estaba sentada, sus ojos esmeraldas miraban al vacío, de verdad la noticia no le había caído nada bien... si recibía alguna otra noticia... no sabia que haría.  
-Familiares del señor Kinomoto-dijo un medico, la muchacha de ojos verdes corrió hacia el medico  
-Yo soy su hija ¿como esta mi papa?-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, la angustia se reflejaba en ellos  
-OH... señorita Kinomoto... lamento decirle esto... no son buenas noticias-dijo el decano-el señor Kinomoto tuvo un trauma encefálico agudo... al parecer, los resultados de la tomografía muestran un gran daño en la masa cerebral... quizá... no pase la noche  
-¿Que?-pregunta la castaña.. Era demasiado para ella... lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su prima y mejor amiga  
-¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?-pregunto la amatista... su amiga ya la había pasado muy mal para que todavía le faltara su padre  
-Lo lamento señorita... ahora todo depende del señor Kinomoto...-dijo el decano y finalizo tomando del hombro a Sakura-Lo siento mucho... señorita Kinomoto-y diciendo esto se retiro  
Cuando el medico se alejo lo suficiente... Sakura rompió a llorar en el hombro de Tomoyo  
-¿Por que Tomoyo? ¿Por que?-dijo la maestra de las cartas en un gran sollozo-Mi vida se esta derrumbando pedazo a pedazo  
-OH Sakura... ya no llores... a tu padre no le gustaría verte así-dijo la diseñadora abrazando a Sakura, realmente le dolía verla así  
-No puedo aceptarlo... no quiero perderlo a el también Tomoyo-dijo mientras recordaba como fue que su padre llego a ese lugar

La maestra de las cartas se encontraba en su cuarto.. Realmente había cambiado mucho, se veía triste, vació, el carácter de su dueña había provocado ese cambio tan radical, ya no era la misma que cuando tenia 10 años, muchas cosas habían cambiado, sus amigos se distanciaron debido a los estudios, su "inseparable" guardián había decidido sellarse en el libro por k su dueña no practicaba su magia, no ha sabido nada de Yukito, por lo tanto nada de su guardián Yue, su hermano s había alejado para concluir sus estudios como medico... sin duda era su gran sueño, no lo detendría.. Pero lo que mas le había dolido... era que EL se había ido, sabia que el muchacho tenia responsabilidades con su familia... pero tenia años k no la llamaba o escribía una carta... solo pensaba en sus ojos ámbares... solo verlo le devolvería la alegría que había perdido desde hace años... recuperar... la esperanza  
-Sakura-se oyó desde la puerta, la voz de su padre la había sacado de sus pensamientos  
-Ah... hola papa-respondió ella... algo parecido a una sonrisa se vio en su rostro... tenia mucho que no sonreía enserio, de hecho era pocas las veces que se le veía sonreír  
-Ya esta listo el desayuno, te espero abajo-dijo el profesor con una sonrisa, sin mas que decir se dispuso a ir a la cocina  
Sakura termino de arreglarse su cabello, ahora lo traía largo.. Tan largo como lo tenia su madre, era idéntica... salvo que ella era castaña y su madre tenia el cabello en un tono grisáceo

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

N.A. K curioso xDD todos se imaginan a Sakura con el cabello largo cuando crece... y en el manga lo tiene igual k de niña xDDD  
weno mis 5 minutos de fama acabaron... continuemos xDD

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
La castaña bajo a la cocina y su padre la esperaba ella sonrió un poco y se sentó en su lugar acostumbrado con su padre frente a ella  
-Aaaay.. Al menos hoy no hay clases-dijo la maestra de las cartas a su padre, si bien, antes le encantaba la compañía de la gente, ahora prefería estar sola  
-¿Por que no sales con Tomoyo? te haría muy bien pequeña Sakura-dijo Fujitaka a su hija, Sakura ya no era una niña... era ya una jovencita de 20 años de edad, pero para el siempre será su pequeña Flor de Cerezo  
-Si... de verdad tengo ganas de verla, la llamare mas tarde-dijo la chica de ojos esmeraldas con un ligera sonrisa, pese a todo, su inigualable amiga Tomoyo seguía con ella  
-También pregúntale sino le molestaría quedarse a dormir aquí contigo, hace un momento llamaron k tenia que ir a Osaka con urgencia a ver unos asuntos de la universidad-comento el profesor mientras tomaba un poco de jugo-al parecer me quedaré allá unos 2 días  
-Ya veo.. No te preocupes papa... estoy segura que a ella no le molestara  
-Lo se... bueno... lavare los platos y partiré... no quiero retrasarme mas-dijo Fujitaka asu hija mientras se levantaba de su puesto  
-Sip... yo iré a arreglarme un poco y llamare a Tomoyo  
Así los 2 fueron a diferentes direcciones... Sakura se arreglo rápido y vio que saldría al mismo tiempo que su padre... aprovecharía para desearle un buen viaje... pero antes de poder decir algo... su padre la abrazo con una gran ternura  
-Siempre has sido una buena hija... déjame ver una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan-le pido su padre... la maestra de las cartas de verdad se sorprendió... pero dejo ver una de esas sonrisas que no mostraba desde hace mucho... su padre la vio con ese cariño que caracteriza a los padres y le dijo-eres idéntica a tu madre... sin duda heredaste su belleza... cuídate mucho si? hay comida en el refrigerador y te deje dinero en la alacena por si quieres pizza o algo así.. Nos vemos luego-diciendo esto, le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y se subió a su auto, despidiéndose con un ademán de su mano.  
Sakura de verdad estaba sorprendida... pero conocía a su padre, el solía ser así, así sin mas... se dirigió a casa de Tomoyo... cuando llego su amiga como siempre la recibió con una sonrisa  
-Hola Sakura!-dijo la amatista cuando vio a la maestra de las cartas llegar  
-Que tal Tomoyo?-dijo la esmeralda, su amiga Tomoyo... siempre con esa linda sonrisa que la caracterizaba

Tomoyo no ha cambiado mucho... solo lleva el cabello un poco mas corto pero nada que se note a simple vista, aun así conservaba su hermosa voz y su don para notar los sentimientos de los demás, había tomado un curso intensivo de diseño de modas, estaba decidido seria la diseñadora personal de la hermosa Sakura Kinomoto  
-Oye Sakura.. que tal si vamos de compras?-dijo la diseñadora con una sonrisa, Sakura solo la vio confundida  
-De compras?-tres enormes signos de interrogación salieron arriba de su cabeza  
-Si... es que... ¡Hay que conseguir unos zapatos que combinen a la perfección con el nuevo atuendo que te diseñe!-dijo la amatista con un brillo en sus ojos rodeada de luces rosas y blancas... mientras que la maestra de las cartas daba un cercano encuentro con el piso  
-Tomoyo... zapatos? no creo sea necesario... jeje-dijo Sakura riendo nerviosamente.. mientras una enorme gota de sudor resbalaba por su cabeza  
-Ay claro que es necesario Sakura... vamos!-dijo Tomoyo jalando a su amiga de la mano  
Caminaron horas en las calles de Tomoeda, Sakura solo se decidió por un par.. pero Tomoyo le eligió otros 7

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
N.A. La magia del dinero, ojala yo pudiera comprarme 8 pares de zapatos en un día xDD

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
Cuando disponían a sentarse a tomar algo... el celular de Sakura sonó  
-Alo?-Tomoyo solo la veía curiosa-¿Que?-la mirada de Sakura cambio a una de angustia-P-p-pero como...?...voy para allá--Sakura guardo su celular y su rostro estaba pálido  
-Sakura ¿que sucedió?-pregunto Tomoyo  
-Acompáñame al hospital.. mi papa tuvo un accidente-dijo Sakura a punto de lagrimas.. sin mas corrieron en dirección al centro medico  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. DEL FLASHBACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Y may estaba ella había llorado toda la noche... nadie le daba razón acerca de su padre... ¿que había pasado con el?  
cuando su corazón albergaba una esperanza... salio el medico que atendía al profesor... cuando vio a las 2 muchachas solo negó con su cabeza... sin duda... Fujitaka Kinomoto ya no estaba con ellos  
-NO! NO! MI PAPA NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO TOMOYO! NOOOO!-sollozaba la maestra de las cartas  
-Tranquila Sakura-la amatista trataba de consolarla... pero como dar palabras de aliento a una persona destrozada?  
-Tomoyo ¿por que? por que? mi vida ha sido un fiasco desde que el se fue!!-dijo Sakura con la imagen de un niño de 12 años con ojos cafés en su mente  
Su vida no podía estar peor

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**: Cielos xDD, k largo o.o, les presento mi primer fic =D es el primer capitulo, y espero k sea de su agrado o.o, me inspire en un momento de reconciliacion conmigo ^o^, espero sus reviews y tmb jitomatazos =D  
**AVANCES:Shaoran no sabe k desicion tomar hacia el concilio de magia ya k una promesa le impide ver a Sakura, pero Meiling conseguira k cosas en su cabeza se aclaren**


	2. Que complicado es ser Jefe del Clan Li

_**Capitulo 2: Lo complicado de ser Jefe del Clan Li**_

¿Como se les había ocurrido preguntar eso? es mas ¿como es que a él no se le ocurrió un mejor respuesta?.. solo se engañaba... el sabia el por que... tenía miedo, miedo a encontrarse con niña... esperen... ¿que estaba pensando? ya no es una niña, es una muchacha... si una muchacha de su misma edad, si, bien, ahora... con las ideas en orden, tenía miedo de encontrarse con esa muchacha que le robo el corazón hace 10 años...  
-_Que curioso, no había pensado en ella desde hace ya algún tiempo_-pensó el ambarino, entonces su mente divago en los sucesos de la noche anterior  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASHBACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-Entonces, ¿Que dice joven Li? ¿Quien crees que sea el más apto para ir a ayudar a la maestra de las cartas?-pregunto el señor Feng al jefe del Clan Li, el muchacho los miraba a todos sorprendido, como no entendiendo que sucedía  
-Yo... denme un tiempo para pensarlo-dijo el ambarino a los miembros del concilio-Necesito analizar bien la situación  
-Bien-agrego el jefe del Clan Fa-solo le pedimos que se apresure con su decisión  
-Mientras usted analiza el problema, nosotros continuaremos nuestras investigaciones-dijo el jefe del Clan Ming, sin más que decir, los miembros del concilio se retiraron, solo el señor Feng se quedo un momento más para agregar hacia Shaoran  
-Es crucial que tome una decisión Joven Li, el concilio es la última esperanza de la muchacha-diciendo esto se retiro dejando a un jefe del concilio con una guerra de sentimientos  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DE FLASHBACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-Rayos! ¿Que hare?... no puedo enviar a alguien que le diga a Sakura ¿Que tal señorita Kinomoto? el joven Shaoran Li me envió para ayudarla-suspiro-pensara que soy un cobarde... pero... ¿que estoy diciendo? No debería importarme lo que ella piense... solo fue un enamoramiento de niños y hasta allí... o no?-se dijo el chico de ojos color chocolate... se levanto de su escritorio... no podía concentrarse... solo se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en una manera de solucionar este problema... sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando alguien toco la puerta  
*TOK TOK*

N.A. Ya saben esos efectos de sonido xDD

-Shaoran-se oyó detrás del objeto de madera-Soy yo... Meiling  
-Adelante-dijo el muchacho. La chica china entro a la habitación, era obvio que su primo no había cambiado mucho, el orden seguía siendo su obsesión, el único desorden que había era el montoncito de libros en el escritorio, el resto del aposento estaba ordenado y limpio, incluso la cama, de donde se acaba de levantar el jefe del Clan Li-Dime ¿en qué puedo servirte Meiling?-pregunto Shaoran a su prima  
-Oh si-la pregunta del ambarino la hizo salirse de sus pensamientos-veras... hay algo que debes saber-le dijo la chica de cabello largo al ambarino  
-¿Como qué?-pregunto un castaño muy confundido, pero al ver la expresión de también su mejor amiga se preocupo-Meiling... ¿que sucede?  
-Escucha... sé que has notado que las cosas en la casa has estado un poco tensas-el jefe de Clan Li asintió-Resulta que las cosas están así por a TI te falta un cosa que concretar  
-¿Que? ¿de que estás hablando?... he hecho todo lo necesario, incluso he sacrificado cosas que de verdad me importaban-dicho esto, a su mente llego la imagen de una niña de 12 años con ojos color esmeralda, los más hermosos que jamás había visto, un sedoso cabello castaño y una encantadora sonrisa.. capaz de ablandar al hombre más duro, bueno, ¿que podía decir?, esa niña había logrado en unos meses lo que nadie había podido hacer en 11 años, sacar del ambarino las más sincera sonrisa... ante tal pensamiento el muchacho sacudió su cabeza violentamente para alejar esas ideas-No me imagino que mas pueda faltar-concluyo un poco sonrojado  
-No todo Xiao-Lang-demonios... Meiling había pronunciado su nombre en chino... definitivamente, esto no es bueno-te falta concretar el asunto más importante para el Clan: Asegurar un heredero  
-MEILING! ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS DICES?!-pregunto alarmado el ambarino, sonrojado y sacando humo por las orejas

N.A.K querían? xDD es Shaoran xDD

-Por favor Shaoran... la tía Ieran dice que si no consigues una prometida, ella te escogerá la que se le antoje.. Y.. sabes lo que eso significa ¿no?-dijo sonrojada la chica de ojos rubíes  
-Oh... si-dijo el ambarino viendo a su prima-¿por que no me lo dijiste antes?  
-Quise decírtelo desde hace ya unos meses pero has estado tan ocupado en el concilio, que no he tenido oportunidad... además de que la tía Ieran nos hizo prometer que no diríamos nada-dijo la chica china refiriéndose también a la hermanas de Shaoran  
-OH! Genial! esto es genial-dijo Shaoran con sarcasmo y muy molesto-primero me dicen que debo ayudar a Sakura con una energía negativa... y ahora me dices que debo escoger una prometida, en verdad! no pensé que ser el jefe del Clan Li y del Concilio de Magia fuera tan complicado!-expreso el ambarino frustrado mientras se tiraba a la cama nuevamente  
-Si, tus responsabilidades de verdad son...-Meiling se detuvo y miro a su primo para preguntarle-Espera... ¿es la misma Sakura que nosotros conocemos?  
-Si... bueno... yo no conozco a otra Sakura-dijo Shaoran sentado en su cama-tu si?-pregunto el ambarino antes de ser *zarandeado por su prima  
-Genial! esto es maravilloso... le diré a tía Ieran que no se preocupes de este asunto-dijo la muchacha de cabello largo mientras que su primo tenía los ojos en forma de espiral. Aunque acabado de decir esto, el chico reacciono.  
-Aguarda... aguarda... yo jamás dije que Sakura sería mi prometida-dijo totalmente abochornado el ambarino  
-Vamos Shaoran... ¿o me vas a decir que ya no quieres a Kinomoto?-pregunto pícaramente Meiling mientras veía como Shaoran se sonrojaba cada vez mas

N.A. Es k Shaoran se ve tan lindo sonrojado *¬*

-No sé de que me hablas-dijo el jefe de Clan Li cruzándose de brazos y volteando a otro lado para evitar la mirada de su prima-además-continuo con una sonrisa triste-es seguro que ella ya ni se acuerda de mi, hace 5 años hicimos un trato  
-Imposible, Kinomoto no es así... piénsalo primo... seguro es una treta del destino-dijo muy segura de su suposición la chica china  
-Pero-Shaoran intento decir algo, pero Meiling lo interrumpió  
-Vamos Shaoran, no pierdes nada intentándolo, además, ¿quien dice que solo fue un romance de niños?-dijo esto saliendo de la habitación  
-Definitivo... se le pego la suspicacia de Daidouji para darse cuenta de las cosas.. Hasta mis pensamientos lee-suspiro el ambarino resignado.  
Pero... se quedo pensando en las últimas palabras de su prima, quizá en verdad era una treta del destino que se volvieran a ver, ¿seria posible que de verdad estuvieran destinados a estar juntos? ¿Acaso estaban equivocados al hacer ese trato hace 5 años?  
-Tal vez... yo deba ir a Japón a ayudarla, en estos momentos la frase de Clow de verdad me hace pensar... No existen las coincidencias.. solo lo inevitable  
Y ahí estaba.. parado frente a su ventana de la mansión Li... la nueva esperanza para la maestra de las cartas


	3. Añorando el pasado

_**Capitulo 3: Añorando el pasado**_

Había sido el funeral de Fujitaka Kinomoto, mucha gente se había reunido, profesores, alumnos, conocidos pero solo un familiar: su hija Sakura. Ella era la única de los hijos Kinomoto que acompañaba a su padre en ese momento, por mas que intento, no consiguió localizar a Touya y darle la triste noticia, en todos los lugares que lo llamaba, no estaba o había salido de viaje, solo estaba ella acompañando a su padre, sino fuera por que su prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo que junto con su madre, Sonomi estaban con ella en esos momentos, se sentiría totalmente sola ¿y como no? no tenia a sus padres con ella y su hermano estaba lejos. Había sido un funeral muy emotivo, cuando termino la gente se retiraba poco a poco hasta que solo quedaron Sakura, Tomoyo y Sonomi.  
-Pequeña Sakura, ve con nosotras a casa, no es bueno que estés sola en estos momentos-le dijo la empresaria a Sakura mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la muchacha  
-Eh?... si... claro... muchas gracias-contesto sin ganas la esmeralda  
-Bien-Sonomi dio una ligera sonrisa y agrego-las dejo solas... y no te preocupes Sakura toma el tiempo que necesites ¿si? las espero en el auto-y sin mas que decir se alejo de las muchachas.  
-Sakura...-la llamo preocupada la amatista, la castaña la miro y le dijo  
-Me gustaría ir a mi casa por un poco de ropa... además quiero intentar despertar a Kero... de verdad... tengo ganas de verlo  
-Por supuesto Sakura, lo que necesites... solo tienes que pedirlo ¿de acuerdo?-le respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa maternal, Sakura solo le respondió con algo parecido a un gesto feliz.  
Caminaron hacia la limusina, en el camino a Sakura le vino a la mente un recuerdo, un recuerdo que la llenaba de alegría y una infinita nostalgia  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASHBACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
La maestra de las cartas estaba en su cuarto, buscaba ponerse bonita por que en unos momentos recibiría una visita muy especial, era casi imposible que su sonrisa estuviera mas grande, realmente estaba feliz, todo en su vida estaba en orden, habían pasado ya 2 años desde la captura de la carta Vacío, su padre pasaba mas tiempo con ella, al parecer su hermano estaba cediendo a no decirle mas "moustro", ella junto con sus amigos de la primaria seguían juntos en la secundaria además de que Shaoran venia constantemente a visitarla, venia por temporadas, pero aun así eran una pareja muy linda, siempre se demostraban cuanto se querían, pensaba en es todos esos momentos tan lindos y dulces con el muchacho de ojos color chocolate cuando oyó el timbre de su casa  
-¡Es el!-exclamo emocionada asomándose por la ventana y saludando con su mano  
-Ay Sakura, eres muy ruidosa, solo es ese *gaki-dijo su pequeño guardián mientras jugaba videojuegos  
-Kero... ya te he dicho que el no es un mocoso-dijo Sakura levantando su puño en forma de amenaza y una venita en su cabeza  
-Oye.. no puedo creer que lo defiendas.. pero ni hablar, este... mejor baja ya que te deben estar esperando-dijo nerviosamente el guardián del sello mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su cabeza, aunque su dueña podría ser la persona mas linda del mundo... definitivamente no era una pera en dulce cuando se enojaba. Sin que agregar, la maestra de las cartas se dirigió a la planta baja y antes de entrar a la sala se quedo mirando enternecida la escena frente a ella, un chico castaño de ojos color chocolate estaba hablando muy amenamente con su padre.  
-Entonces ¿le atrae la arqueología joven Shaoran?-pregunto el profesor al ambarino  
-Si, de hecho, desde que usted fue a dar una conferencia a la primaria Tomoeda, señor Kinomoto, he tomado gusto por la materia.  
Vaya, sin duda Shaoran se llevaba bien con su padre, en ese momento Sakura se pregunto como seria si se llegaba a casar con el actual jefe del Clan Li.  
-_Oh, Sakura, llevas las cosas demasiado rápido, solo tienen 14 años_-pensó la maestra de las cartas, pero e vio interrumpida cuando sintió una mano que se posaba sobre su cabeza.  
-¿Sabes? es de mala educación espiar a los demás... jeje... pero ¿que estoy diciendo? los moustros no tiene modales-empezó a reírse burlonamente el estudiante de medicina hasta que sintió un fuete dolor en su espinilla  
-Ya te dije.. que no soy un moustro, hermano-dijo la esmeralda después de haberle propinado senda patada a su hermano y se dirigió a los 2 hombres que hablaban en la sala y el primero que la vio fu su padre  
-Hola pequeña Sakura-saludo Fujitaka a su hija

-*Nihao, Ying-Fa-le dijo Shaoran a la esmeralda con la mas dulce sonrisa  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

N.A. Y esta es la parte en k todas decimos kiero ser Sakura!! =D

-Hola Shaoran, papa-dijo la maestra de las cartas con una sonrisa-¿que hacen?-pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado de su novio  
-Esperábamos por ti y por Touya, ya que invite al joven Shaoran a cenar-dijo el catedrático con una sonrisa  
-Pero que no cocine el moustro, o todos moriremos-dijo burlonamente el mayor de los hijos de Fujitaka mientras veía como su hermana menor se enojaba, preparada para propinarle una patada  
-Sakura no es moustro!-protesto Shaoran antes de que la esmeralda pudiera decir o hacer algo  
-Cielos, un moustro y un gaki en la misma mesa, esto si será un espectáculo-dijo irónicamente Touya, mientras entablaba una guerra de miradas con rayitos con el mas joven del Clan Li  
-Bueno, dejen de pelear los 3, y vayamos a la cena que la cena se enfriara-dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa para calmar los animes, mientras que su hija asentía con una linda sonrisa  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. DEL FLASHBACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Pensar que esos momento se veía tan lejano, como quisiera regresar el tiempo y detenerlo cuando ella y todos sus seres queridos eran felices y estaban juntos, la imagen de su padre sonriendo, la voz de su hermano molestando y la sensación de tener a Shaoran a su lado venían a su mente mientras veía por la ventanilla de la limusina, sin darse cuenta llegaron a la residencia Kinomoto  
-Sakura, hemos llegado-le dijo su amiga al verla tan distraída  
-Gracias... ¿me acompañas? no tengo el valor de entrar sola-dijo la esmeralda a Tomoyo  
-Por supuesto, no tienes que pregunta-le contesto su amiga con una sonrisa  
Entraron a la casa y se veía diferente, definitivamente algo le faltaba, dejaron de observar las triste escena frente a ellas y se dirigieron a la habitación de la maestra de las cartas, ella se dirigió a su escritorio y abrió el primer cajón, se quedo observándolo, ese libro guardaba mas que sus cartas, guardaba un sin fin de recuerdos y también a su pequeño guardián lo toco, y dijo  
-Kero... kero... ¿estas ahí?-dijo la castaña tomando el libro con sus manos  
-¿No sucede nada Sakura?-pregunto la amatista mientras guardaba ropa en una maleta  
-No... no despierta-dijo tristemente la esmeralda

-Dale tiempo... lleva el libro a casa e inténtalo mas tarde-le aconsejo la diseñadora

N.A. Si... lo se.... sonó como contestadota xDDD

Se fueron a la residencia Daidouji, Sakura necesitaba todo el apoyo posible y su amiga no la dejaría sola, cuando entraron a la habitación de Tomoyo, Sakura volvió a intentar despertar a su pequeño guardián pero con los mismos resultados  
-Es imposible... no despierta-dijo resignada la mesera de las cartas  
-Sakura... quizá... debas pedirle ayuda al joven Li-dijo insegura la amatista-tal vez el sepa que hacer  
-A Shaoran?! No! no... no puedo-dijo con tristeza la esmeralda  
-Sakura... hay algo que aun no entiendo... ¿por que se distanciaron tanto tu y el joven Li?  
-Es que... hicimos un trato... mas bien... una promesa  
-¿Que? eso jamás me lo contaste-dijo Tomoyo sorprendida  
-Bueno... te contare, pero si te puedo asegurar que llorare toda la noche después de esto.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASHBACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Sakura estaba en su habitación, trataba de convencer a Kero que dejara de jugar video juegos  
-Kero, ya basta, llevas 2 días sin soltar eso-dijo molesta la esmeralda  
-Eso es mentira! si lo he soltado-dijo el pequeño guardián cruzando sus bracitos y desviando la mirada  
-Si, solo para comer-dijo Sakura con ironía  
-¿Que quieres que haga? No puedo negarme a los platillos que hace tu padre!!!-contesto el guardián del sello flotando en nubes con sus ojos en forma de corazón (xDDD)  
-Shaoran tiene razón, eres un glotón!  
-No menciones a ese mocoso en mi presencia!!!-dijo enojada la criatura de color amarillo  
-Sakura! teléfono!-se oyó desde abajo  
Sakura contesto e inmediatamente su mirada se ilumino, no tardo mucho tiempo allí, cuando finalizo, solo le dijo su padre que iría al parque pingüino, cuando llego, vio al ambarino que estaba esperándola en un columpio.  
-Shaoran!-grito la esmeralda para llamar la atención de su novio, el ambarino la miro y se puso de pie, cuando la maestra de las cartas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de el le dijo-disculpa el haberte hecho esperar  
-No te preocupes-dijo el amadrino y suspiro-veras... hay algo que tengo que decirte  
-Dime-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sin imaginar lo que el muchacho le diría  
-Mira, estoy a punto de cumplir 15 años, mis entrenamientos se hacen mas pesados y me roban mas tiempo, en 3 años me convertiré en jefe de mi Clan, mi madre no quiere perder mas tiempo  
-Shao... que intentas decirme?-pregunto preocupada la castaña  
-Es muy probable que ya no regrese a Japón-dijo Shaoran y Sakura no se movió-es por eso que quiero que me prometas algo Ying-Fa-la castaña lo miro expectante-quiero que me prometas que buscaras a alguien que te de la felicidad que mereces y que no nos volveremos a ver hasta que lo encuentres  
-Pero Shaoran...-dijo Sakura en un susurro  
-Promételo-Shaoran la tomo de los hombros y la vio fijamente a los ojos, se podía notar la tristeza que había en ellos con cada una de sus palabras-no quiero irme sin la esperanza de que serás feliz... aunque yo no lo sea.. me basta con saber que tu estarás bien  
-Esta bien... es un trato-dijo no muy convencida la maestra de las cartas  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. DEL FLASHBACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Sakura con tristeza-es por eso que no puedo hablarle Tomoyo...  
-Pero Sakura-dijo la amatista-ahora necesitas de el, yo se que solo con su apoyo lograras salir adelante  
-Pero...-la castaña quiso protestar, pero s amiga la detuvo  
-Vamos... no pierdes nada intentándolo, un amor como el suyo no se olvida tan fácilmente, así que mañana le llamaras y le pedirás que vuelva.

Sakura no supo que decir, sol pensaba que si su prima tenia razón, en su corazón nacía una nueva esperanza

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Weno, creo k es todo por hoy, agradezco mucho a los k agregan mis historia a sus favoritos y a las alertas, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo =D, espero que este capitulo les guste =D.  
Por cierto, notaran k hay unas palabras con un asterisco en este cap, y en el anterior, se las aclarare aki ^o^  
**Zarandear**:Sacudir algo o a alguien xDD con mucho frenesi o entusiasmo  
**Nihao**: Kien haya visto Ranma 1/2, comprende k se traduce como "Hola" en chino ^o^  
Ying-Fa: Sakura en japones, se me hizo un lindo detalle k Shaoran llamara asì a la protagonista ^^  
Weno, hasta la proxima  
**AVANCES: Sabremos k es lo k piensan Touya, Yukito y Eriol, ademas de k Shaoran, presentara su desicion ante el concilio, nadie lo convencera de lo contrario ^^**


End file.
